A vehicle typically includes a plurality of controllers and devices. The controllers and devices communicate with each other using a vehicle on-board communication network. Such networks can include, for example, a vehicle bus that communicates according to a plurality of communication protocols such as a combination of a high speed controller area network (CAN) bus, and a low speed CAN bus. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide connectivity methods and systems to communicate with the on-board communication network.